


Embodying Power

by TheLordGreen



Series: Pepper Potts and Power [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Extremis! Pepper, Gen, Pepper Potts-centric, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: Weapons are not the best type of power.





	Embodying Power

Pepper Potts does not join the Avengers.

Why should she? The only ones besides herself, Tony, and Jarvis who knew about Extremis are dead. Anyone who learns will want it. Extremis is Pepper, Pepper is Extremis, and Pepper does *not* intend for that to be used. Not against her. Not for the Avengers. Not even for the sake of the world.

The best kind of weapon might be the one you only have to fire once, but Pepper Potts is not a weapon. She is power. And the best kind of power is the power no one knows you have.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated. Feel free to yell at me over on tumblr at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


End file.
